Power saws such as chop saws, miter saws and radial saws are known that consist of a saw blade or cutting wheel that is mounted on an arbor and rotated at high speeds. In one arrangement the arbor is mounted on a movable support such the saw blade or cutting wheel can be brought into engagement with a work piece. In another arrangement the cutting wheel or blade is stationary and the workpiece is moved into engagement with the blade or wheel. One problem with such saws is the difficulty in aligning the saw blade or cutting wheel with the work piece such that the cutting wheel or blade cuts the work piece in the desired location.
To overcome this problem, laser guides have been developed that produce a line of light on the work piece that is used to align the work piece with the blade or cutting wheel. One typical laser guide comprises a housing that is mounted on the saw adjacent the saw blade or cutting wheel. The laser guide rotates and produces a visual line of light on the work piece.
A typical wet saw or tile saw consists of a motor housing that supports a motor for rotating an arbor or spindle shaft (hereinafter “arbor”). The arbor supports a cutting wheel or blade for rotation therewith. In one application the blade or wheel may relatively dull and may use sand or diamond particles to grind a channel in a hard workpiece such as ceramic tile. Because of the heat generated in such an operation, the typical wet saw includes a water pump that delivers a spray or stream of water to the blade and workpiece surface. The excess water and dust falls into a catch basin or tub located below the workpiece. It is to be understood that such saws come in a wide variety of designs and can be used in a variety of different applications. Moreover, in applications other than wet saws, the work environment may be hostile to the laser guide where dust, debris, fluids and other materials are present.
A laser guide suitable for use in wet environments such as with wet tile saws and other hostile environments is desired.